Undeniable
by Rosie-1864
Summary: Just an alternate ending to 2x08, the "Rose" episode. Damon tells Elena how he feels about her with the intention of erasing her memory. Suffice to say, she has other ideas. Le smut.


_**Wrote this right after the episode aired but never got around to publishing it. Obviously its not exactly original (pun not intended)but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't like smut? Look away now!**_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING TO 2x08 "ROSE"**_

"Cute PJs." she stopped short of the bed hearing is voice from the window seat. She sighed, remembering the previous encounters in her room that began just like this but had ended in perfectly literal tears.

"I'm tired, Damon." she replied, thinking he might leave without a path of destruction in his wake. She found it hard to ignore the gratitude and affection she had felt earlier that day upon her rescue and was secretly hoping he would have one of his near mythical sweet moments.

"Brought you this." he said, holding up his hand and revealing her vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone." He shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Thank you." she said, sighing with relief. But wary of the look on his face. She knew something wasn't right when he made no innuendo or oddly charming yet inappropriate jokes. Just as the necklace was about to return home Damon moved it out of reach. There you go. "Please give it back." she said, now with slight fear in her voice. She didn't trust herself around Damon, let alone without her one protection.

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Well-" he said, searching for a response, "Because what i am about to say is probably the most selfish thing i've ever said in my life." he said quickly. Realisation dawned on her.

"Damon, don't go there." she warned, knowing that if he were to say it out loud she wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.

"I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it." he reasoned. He paused, looking right into her soul. "I love you, Elena." she drew in a breath, "And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this." he sighed. "I don't deserve you. But my brother does." he moved towards her to kiss her gently on the forehead. "God, i wish you didn't have to forget this." he said, his pupils dilating, "But you do." he finished as a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

She, with equally shining eyes, anticipated his next move and went to latch her hands on his wrists as he replaced her necklace. His eyes moved back up to hers to try and discern her thoughts as she pushed his arms downwards forcing his hands behind her. Distracted by the feel of her bra clasp as his hands travelled down to her waist he was caught of guard when she replied, somehow unaffected by the compulsion, "You are the most cocky, messed up, sarcastic, delusional, stupid man I have ever met. And its because of that, not in spite of, that... you know what?" She said as she raised herself up on her bare tip toes, placing both hand at the nape of his neck, kissing the side of his jaw lightly and whispering right into his ear, "I love you too."

At this he drew back as looked into her eyes as if to confirm her sincerity and found only tears to match his, and with complete disregard for anything but the moment he found himself kissing and being kissed with more passion than he had ever experienced. He was lost in what was happening could feel the beginnings of head rush, at which point he forgot his strength and speeded them back towards her bedroom wall, kissing down her jaw and neck open-mouthed and she gasped for air. He brought their lower torsos flush together with his hand on the curve of her lower back, kissing her and kissing her as if it was the last thing he would ever do. She gasped for breath as he made his way down her neck, feel the gentle scrape of his fangs against her pale, breakable skin. "That tickles!" she giggled under his ministration and he raised his head to look at her as if brought out of his mindless attack. His usually overwhelmingly blue eyes were so very dark and his expression became a step above lust. She examined him for only a few seconds before reaching up to kiss his eyelids and sooth the darkness there. He suddenly caught her lips again midway through her remedy and they were both once more lost in the passion, so much so that Elena began to taste salt in her mouth. She broke off putting her finger tips to her lips, bring them away to find them stained with red. She looked between Damon and her fingers, and again, and held them out to him, offering it up. He took her hand firmly and raised it to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste it. She thought in that moment, having returned to his human look, he looked just like a child with his favorite ice cream. She licked her lips as she watched him suck on her fingers one by one, but the blood had not clotted at the wound. Sure that he was under control she gently pressed her lips to his and the powerful onslaught continued.

Her hands began to search for his belt buckle and, feeling the cool metal, desperately try to open it while the rest of her brain was somewhat occupied. He chuckled against her lips and kissed his way down her torso to the top of her own pants. "Ladies first." he said breathlessly and proceeded to drag her shorts down her legs, stopping to kiss the insides of her thighs and relish the shudder it elicited. "My, my, Elena. Were you expecting me?" he asked, commenting on her lack of underwear. "I don't sleep in underwear, force of habit." she replied, ignoring his interruption. "Duly noted." he murmured, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him most. And suddenly he was there, sweeping his tongue up to the top and adding only one of his brilliant fingers to the mix. She cried out, already on the edge. She clamped her thighs on either side of his head, refusing to let him go, but he had other plans. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, then hers, admiring her earth-shattering face before giving in and appreciating the rest of her, and they both began the team effort of getting his jeans down his legs. Once Elena saw that he had gone commando she managed to find the words to ask, giggling, "Why, Damon... were you expecting me?" "Everyday." he whispered between kisses and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around him. They landed on her bed as gently as Damon could control and he moved his tip to where they both needed it to be.

"I am so in love with you, Elena Gilbert. If anything ever happened to you I don't-"

"Shh..." she interrupted, placing her fingertips against his lips to still them. "Nothing ever will. Not when I've got the big bad Damon Salvatore by my side." And he kissed and entered her right then, before she could even take a breathe. They both cried out as they were finally together. She fit him like a glove and he began his gentle assault on her senses as she bit her lip to stay quiet. In doing so she re-opened the wound on her lip and a tiny drop of blood sat on the surface. He drew her lip into mouth and gently suckled on it, enjoying the second to none taste of her blood. The taste distracted him and he allowed his movements to reach near vampire speed as he pounded her into the bed, her eyes glazing over as she tried not to scream. "I want" thrust "you" thrust "to take" thrust" "me," thrust "all of me." as she turned her head to the side and offered herself to him.

"Just you wait, Elena, it'll be worth it." and he leant down, pressing his lips to her neck. But instead of biting her he left a rather masterful love bite on her neck and continued his thrusts. Both nearing the edge he reached down between them to find the button would trigger both their releases. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded arching her back, unable to form a response. As his fingers found the perfect spot, he thrust even harder and, without warning, broke through the skin of her neck and the indescribable syrup that was her blood filled his mouth. She was overcome by the force of her orgasm, her back raising off the bed as his name fell from her lips broken by the shaking of her body. He stilled inside her, drawing back and licking a drop of her blood from the corner of his mouth admiring his handiwork - her lying on her back, arms above her head, what could only be described as sex hair, glowing with hickey on one side of her neck and a vampire bite on the other. She was absolutely gorgeous. "You're like every vampire's wet dream." he told her, one he'd regained his breath. "Laying like that, ready to be fucked and fed off." he continued boldly.

"Keep talking like that it'll be the other way round." she purred feeling him harden inside her. He had expected her to give him a slap but instead she was all over it, stroking his sides as if inviting him back in.

"I've created a monster." he smirked giving a playful push.

Catching him off guard she flipped them over, leant down and whispered in his ear "Nope, you've just set her free."

_**Reviews would be lovely! Check out my other story for more witty banter and only unbearable sexual tension (_**thus far). Thank you for reading!**_**_


End file.
